Santa Baby
by Starrmyst
Summary: Emily has become disallusioned with Christmas. Can someone help change her mind? A gift for LoveHGSS. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Gift Fic Exchange!  
>Assigned pairing is: HotchPrentiss  
>Prompts: Santa baby; mistletoe; stockings; carrots for the reindeer<br>A Gift for: LoveHGSS 

**Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
>been an awful good girl, Santa baby,<br>so hurry down the chimney tonight. **

**Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
>Light blue.<br>I'll wait up for you dear,  
>Santa baby, so hurry... <strong>

Emily stomped over to the radio switching the song off with such force that it almost fell off the table.

"Whoa, there! What's the problem, Rambo?" Derek asked as he grabbed for the device to prevent it for falling off the counter.

"Ugh! This time of year just bothers me!" Emily complained, falling back onto her office chair. Pointing to the stockings that hung on the railing with all the agents' names and the many decorations and gift bags on the corner of each desk she said, "I cannot wait until all of this is over."

Sitting on the edge of the desk, Derek sipped his coffee. "Well Ms. Scrooge, who is responsible for your ba-humbug attitude during this festive time."

Sitting up straight in her chair, Emily flipped her hair back and gave Derek a dirty look. "You know it really isn't fair of you to say that. Just because you and Penelope treat this place like it's your own personal North Pole doesn't mean the rest of us appreciate it or even want it. What is so good about Christmas anyway? It used to be just a time of togetherness and family. Now it's become this over commercialized excuse for big box companies to squeeze every last dime out of poor saps who just have to have the latest gadget that none of us need. And gift giving? I mean come on. None of us really want any of the crap that people give us anyway. Some of us would just like to forget this time of the year and move right into January."

Placing a hand on Emily's elbow, Derek softened his voice. "Wow. I've never known you to be so Grinch like. What's going on this year?"

Emily had a smart-alec retort ready on the tip of her tongue but looking into Derek's eyes she changed her mind. "I don't know. I've never been a lover of the holiday season, but this year everything is bugging me. From the crazy drivers at the mall, to not finding what you need, to..."

"...being disappointed on Christmas morning?" Derek asked gently.

Emily stared at Derek for a moment and wondered how he was reading her mind. "No...no." she responded shaking her head. Letting her eyes wander around the room, she watched as Hotch left his office and walked over to speak to Rossi at the coffee machine. "Just getting what you need rather than what you really want. I learned that quite early in life and each year hasn't been any different. Especially this year."

"Princess, I'm really sorry. This year has been tough on all of us but especially on you. But I need to tell you that you have to believe. I do and this year I prayed really hard that I would get what I really wanted. And I did get that when you came back to us."

Smiling sadly, Emily placed her hand on top of Derek's. "Aw, shucks partner, you always know what to say to a girl to make her feel special."

"Em, you are special. You have no idea what your 'death' did to this team. I lost one of my best friends. Poor Reid he was devastated to lose his big sister. Rossi was still Rossi but he lost his edge. Let's not talk about Pen & JJ. They were a mess. And Hotch, well let's just say that he sank further into his darkness."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"When you came back, I was angry...we all were...but underneath that we were over the moon happy to have you back. You are right that the gifts and the merriment don't make us happy but people do."

Standing up, Emily grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder. "You're right but unfortunately for me, the people in my life have always disappointed me. So, my friend, give me a hug and then I'm going to go home, lock my door, pull down the covers and go to bed. When I wake up hopefully Christmas will be over and I'll get back to reality. I hope you enjoy your holiday with whatever honey happens to be in your bed. Goodnight Derek."

Derek watched as Emily walked away from him towards the elevator. "Well this Santa Baby isn't going to accept that reality. Hotch," Derek called out to his supervisor, "I need your help with something." Internally Derek promised himself that Emily was going to have a good Christmas for once and he was going to make sure that it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Gift Fic Exchange!  
>Assigned pairing is: HotchPrentiss  
>Prompts: Santa baby; mistletoe; stockings; carrots for the reindeer<br>A Gift for: LoveHGSS 

Emily got home about an hour later. She had stopped at the diner up the street to pick up dinner and at the liquor store for a nice bottle of wine. Unlocking the door to her dark apartment, Emily put her parcels down on the hall table. She removed her coat and slipped off her boots. By the time she hung up her coat, Sergio had awoken from his nap and was circling between Emily's legs.

"Well hello boy." Em said hello to her four legged companion. Picking him up in her arms, she cuddled with him. "Yes, you are the only one who never disappoints me. Yes you are...yes you are" she purred.

Content, Sergio meowed to be put down. "And now it's over." Emily laughed as she went to change into jeans and a pullover. She quickly set up a plate with the take out and poured herself a glass of Shiraz. Sitting in front of the TV, Emily flipped the stations. Every channel had a Christmas special, a Christmas cartoon or a Christmas movie. Turning off the TV with disgust, she threw the remote on the couch beside her.

"That's fine; I'll just listen to some music." Emily said reached for the stereo remote. "What the hell?" she cried when 'Jingle Bells' came on. "Jingle Bells my ass!" she shouted as she struggled to push the buttons and change the music. The sounds of 'Rudolph' permeated the room. "Oh hell no!" Emily cried and she pushed the buttons harder. When 'Frosty' started Emily turned it off.

"That's better! Peace and quiet." Emily said as she began to eat her dinner. "Just how I like it. Quiet and normal."

Just then the doorbell rang. Puzzled, Emily wondered who could be at the door. Maybe it was her neighbour looking for a cup of sugar. Or perhaps it was the guy in 516 who just moved it. Looking through the peephole, she couldn't see anyone there. Opening the door, she realized that she had been looking to far up. "Jack? What are you doing here buddy?"

Jack threw himself at Emily "I comes to supize you. You needs to get your coat."

Looking around in the hallway, Emily couldn't see anyone else around. "Jack, how did you get here?"

"Miss Emily, no more talking. We gots to go." Jack told Emily as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Ok buddy. Two questions and then I won't ask anymore. One does Dad know where you are?"

"Yup, he helped me fix this."

Through smiles, Emily corrected him, "You mean organize this. Second, where are we going?" Emily asked as she slipped on a jacket.

"Yes ORGANIZE..You going needs a hat and mittens." Jack reminded Emily as he handed her the forgotten documents. Grabbing her hand, he began to pull her out into the hallway. "Now let's go we're late!"

Laughing, Emily locked the door and let herself be led to the elevator. Jack pushed the button to bring them to the main level. As they stepped out of the elevator, the doorman opened the door for them. "Thank you James." Jack said.

"You're welcome Master Jack." He answered with a wink.

Jack pulled Emily out the main door and towards the street where a horse and carriage were parked. "What is going on here, little man?"

Beaming from ear to ear, Jack said proudly, "We going to give you a cistmas you never goin' forget! Come on!"

They got into the carriage and Jack told the driver to take them to the special place. They travelled a short distance before turning into the park. They pulled up to skating rink that seemed to be very quiet for the day before Christmas. "Are we going skating?" Emily asked sweetly.

Jack's whole body moved as he nodded yes. "Here you go." He said handing her the skates. They quickly laced up and made their way to the ice. Jack grab a hold of Emily's hand as they skated around the ice. While it had been awhile for Emily, getting back on skates was like a riding a bike; you never forget. It was really wonderful to see Jack having a great time. He laughed when Emily couldn't stop from falling the first few tries around but by the fifth time, she had it down pact!

Even through the material of the gloves, Emily could feel the warmth of Jack's little hand. She had to admit, that even though she was a misery early today somehow this little boy chiselled away at that.

The two skated for awhile until the wind began to pick up. "It's getting a little cold." She told Jack as she rubbed her hands together.

"Then you might want some of this hot chocolate," a deep voice answered her.

"Hotch!" Emily smiled "Care to tell me what is going on?"

Skating over to Emily with a thermos and some cups, Hotch stopped at the bench. "Come sit down and get warmed up."

Jack& Emily sat together as Hotch poured the hot chocolate. "Careful buddy, this is hot."

"Don't worry Daddy, I'm going to put it in the snow to cool off." Jack skated off to the edge of the pond and put his cup in the snowbank. Waving at his dad, Jack went back to skating while his beverage cooled down enough.

As Emily took the hot drink from Hotch, she wrapped her hands around the warm cup. "Oh this feels good."

"That was the plan." Hotch said as he took a sip.

"What plan? What is going on here, Hotch?"

Taking a deep breath, Hotch reached out for Emily's hand. "Prentiss...Emily...did I ever tell you about my childhood? Of course I didn't because I don't let anybody in." He chuckled answering his own question.

"Well, I didn't have the best upbringing. My mom, she really tried. My brother and I were born too many years apart and I really didn't have a relationship with him other than to protect him.

"Protect him?"

Tightening his lips in agreement, Hotch continued, "That was what I did from my father. It wasn't always like that but when his business started to go badly, he started to drink. And it became my job to protect my mother and my baby brother so I took the brunt of his anger."

"Oh Hotch, I'm sorry."

Brushing off her concern, he continued, "It was a long time ago but my point in bringing this up is that I know my fair share of disappointment."

"Oh no, Derek blabbed. I'm going to kill him." Emily complained as she grabbed her hand away from Hotch.

Before she could stand up, Hotch reached for her hand again. "Please Emily. I have to finish this."

"Finish what Hotch?"

Ignoring her question, Hotch continued, "It would have been easy for me to wallow in that despair that I felt and not let anyone in. But I didn't do that. I trusted in Hayley's love and it showed me that while life is like a roller coaster I have to believe that there is happiness and love." Looking over to Jack who had fallen in the snow getting his hot chocolate, he added, "Without that belief, I wouldn't have Jack in my life."

Emily reluctantly agreed, "I'll give you that but what does that have to do with me."

Waving to Jack, Hotch squeezed her fingers, "Do you remember the day you were in my office and I told you that you were mistaken about your job position."

Snorting Emily laughed, "You mean the day you told me to get out."

"I never said that!"

"Well that's what you meant."

"We digress, once again."

Pretending to zip her lips, Emily sat quietly while Hotch continued. "That day I had a feeling that my life was change and it did. We got an amazing agent and I got a great friend who has looked out for me more time than I can count."

"Hey we all do that for each other."

"True, but with you it was different. You brought me out of the darkness with your kindness, warmth and smile. Emily, I know that while you were gone it was a difficult time for you but you can't even imagine how I felt. I had the weight of your secret on my shoulders but I also had the weight of my feelings that I never got the chance to share."

"Oh." Emily replied, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

Taking her cheeks in his hands, he moved in closer, "Emily look up." There above their heads was mistletoe hanging from a fishing rod being held by Hotch's partner in crime, Jack. "I'm not waiting anymore!" He pressed his lips to hers with such sweetness and tenderness, a multitude of feelings swirling around both their heads. When they pulled their heads apart, Hotch placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Emily, I don't want to wait any longer to tell you how I feel. I love you and I've loved you probably since before I even had the right to do so." He admitted thinking about the time when he and Hayley had separated. "Emily, I don't really know if you feel the same way. I think I do and everyone else thinks so too."

Blushing profusely, Emily brought her hands to her red cheeks. "Everyone knows?"

Taking her hands away from her face, he clasped both in his, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I wore my feelings on my sleeve."

"Hotch...Aaron, that's not true. You are so closed off in sharing your feelings that I could never have guessed."

"Emily, you were the one that was closed off that you couldn't see what was in front of you. Jack included you in family outings after a little push from me. I kept trying to keep up with new ideas that you hadn't done so you would want to take Jack. I have never gone to the Anders farm to feed the reindeers carrots, but I got to spend the morning with you."

"I just thought that Jack was reaching out because he needed a female in his life while Jessica is visiting family in England. And how was I to know that you were interested when you kept talking about Beth and how she's your new running partner. That was the icing on the cake for me. I thought..."

"I know what you thought. I could see your mood change every time I brought her up, but Em she is just a friend. She isn't anything more because she isn't you." Aaron stated placing another kiss on Emily's lips. Standing up, he held out his hand to her, "Emily come home with me. Come home so that you can tell Derek that this Christmas you didn't wake up disappointed. It's time you believe."

Looking at Aaron's outstretched hand, Emily was torn. She really wanted to believe him but she had so much go wrong in her life that she was afraid. But before her stood a good man; a man that she had loved for many years. And by golly she wasn't going to let him fall through her fingers again.

Standing up, she placed her arms around Aaron's neck and whispered, "I believe. I believe in you and in us."

"So my dear, do we have a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Jack," he motioned to his son, "Yes. It's a package deal. You come home with us and in turn you will be given a lifetime of happiness. I can't promise that you won't have some disappointment but I can promise that we will love you with ever fibre we have.

"Deal!" Linking her hand with both Aaron and Jack, Emily began to head back to the carriage. "Come on boys, we've got to get ready for the big man. Santa baby is coming down the chimney tonight and we've got lots to do."

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
